Forever and Always
by nine.clouds
Summary: Hubungan kita bukanlah lingkaran yang tidak memiliki batas. Tidak, aku sadar jelas kalau semua yang berawal pasti memiliki garis tuntas. Hanya saja, aku tidak berpikir itu akan terjadi begini lekas. Terlalu cepat, tanpa meninggalkan akhir yang tegas./ Karena kita, selamanya dan selalu.


Forever and Always

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Happy reading!

Mungkin kalian tidak menyadari ini. Tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, pun tidak peduli akan akibat yang sedang menanti. Karena aku disini, berdiri melihat dunia berputar seraya kalian berlari. Mengejar mimpi, walau kita tidak bersama lagi.

.

Dulu, kita sering merajut angan bersama. Berjanji menggapai apa yang telah tercipta. Berjuang meraih asa, walau tubuh berbalut peluh, dengan tangan tertaut teguh. Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan jari kalian, yang pernah mengisi kekosongan di sela jemariku. Kuakui, aku sedikit merindukannya sekarang.

.

Karena kita sudah berbeda jalan, bukan begitu, Sasuke? Atau, karena kita sudah mempunyai mimpi masing-masing, itu yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto? _Well_, aku tidak bisa.

Katakan saja aku pengingat ulung, yang terus memutar memori yang seharusnya sudah digulung.

Tidak seharusnya kita berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya, bagiku.

.

Karena, sejauh yang aku tahu, persahabatan yang kita jalin itu sempurna. Mengalahkan kokohnya Piramida Giza. Kita sudah melewati banyak peristiwa, yang membuatku yakin akhir dari situasi ini pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

Sejauh yang aku tahu, persahabatan yang kita punya itu suci. Lebih gagah daripada Patung Liberty. Kita pernah tidak saling komunikasi, memenangkan ego sendiri, menyerah kemudian mengakui, bahwa kita tidak bisa terus begini.

.

Sejauh yang aku tahu, persahabatan yang kita bina itu indah. Membuat orang lain tergugu pasrah. Kita pernah mendengar bagaimana mereka menutur kisah, tentang aku dan kalian yang tidak bisa terpisah.

.

Sejauh yang aku tahu, persahabatan yang kita ukir itu unik. Lebih mengesankan daripada musik klasik. Perpaduan antara sifat agresif, dingin dan sifat keras kepalaku benar-benar mewarnai hubungan kita dengan begitu apik.

.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja hubungan kita bukanlah sebuah lingkaran yang tidak memiliki batas. Tidak, aku sadar jelas kalau semua yang berawal pasti mempunyai garis tuntas. Hanya saja, aku tidak berpikir itu akan terjadi begini lekas. Terlalu cepat, tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang tegas.

.

Naruto, aku senang kau telah tumbuh menjadi Ninja yang hebat. Aku selalu yakin kau dapat mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi seorang Hokage. Aku mengharapkan segala yang terbaik untukmu, walau terkadang aku benci ocehan rewel yang kau keluarkan. Percayalah, itu sangat mengganggu (Aku bercanda).

.

Sasuke, kau telah memilih mimpimu sendiri. Aku menghargai itu, begitu menghargai hingga cemas menusuk nadi. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di luar sana, tanpa aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Kau ninja yang kuat, aku selalu mengagumimu. Walau kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat menahanmu pergi masih mengusikku. Namun terkadang, aku yakin bahwa kau akan pulang. Kau akan pulang, dan kita akan menjadi _Team 7_ yang lengkap sekali lagi.

.

Sekali lagi, karena takdir mengikat kita.

Selamanya dan selalu.

.

With Love,

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang meremas secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut berwarna kuning terang. Mereka berdua terdiam di sapu angin senja.

"Kapan?" kata yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda berambut hitam mencuat terdengar getir.

"Setahun yang lalu." pemuda di sebelahnya menjawab pelan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut kembali terdiam. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan ketika ia benar-benar pulang. Diperjalanannya menuju kemari, ia membayangkan sebuah senyum cemerlang yang akan menyambutnya ramah─terlepas dari fakta bahwa begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Ia mengharapkan sepasang iris emerald indah yang akan bersinar cerah begitu melihat dirinya, seperti yang selalu gadis itu lakukan di saat mereka masih kecil. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Apakah ini cara Tuhan memberikannya pelajaran?

"Kami menemukan kertas itu di dalam sakunya. Tampaknya, ia menulisnya di sela-sela misi. Aku juga tidak menyadari... Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri sehingga tidak memperhatikan Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke menatap gundukan tanah yang berada dihadapannya. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau gadis itu benar-benar pergi. Ia menyesal tidak pulang lebih awal. Andai ia kembali ke Konoha lebih cepat, mungkin saja ia bisa bersama dengan Sakura dalam misi yang telah merenggut nyawa gadis itu. Andai ia kembali ke Konoha lebih cepat, mungkin saja ia bisa melindungi Sakura. Andai ia kembali lebih cepat, mungkin saja Sakura masih bersamanya, tersenyum melihat dirinya. Andai saja…

Karena, ia selalu terlambat menyesali hal-hal tertentu, bukan begitu? Dulu, Kakaknya, dan sekarang, Sakura? Sasuke seperti tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk terus berada disini.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menaruh tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu, entah mengapa Naruto merasa baru saja berbicara dengan Sasuke kemarin, sehingga ia tahu apa yang ada di benak laki-laki itu.

"Setidaknya, apa yang Sakura-chan inginkan benar-benar terjadi, Teme. Aku yakin ia bahagia melihatmu sudah kembali sekarang," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menunduk.  
"Jika saja aku kembali lebih awal─"

"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu," Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jelas sekali ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu. Sakura-chan akan sedih jika kau berkata begitu."

Sasuke terdiam. Digenggamnya kertas ditangan lebih erat. Ia tidak pernah merasa pantas menerima segala perlakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Apa ia masih bisa disebut sebagai bagian dari mereka?

"Kita tetap menjadi Tim 7, Teme. Kau, aku, Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei. Seperti kata Sakura, kita adalah satu. Selamanya dan selalu."

.

.

.

_Karena, persahabatan itu memberi tanpa pamrih_

_Berharap tanpa takut terluka pasif_

_Merelakan walau kadang merasa tersisih_

_Memaafkan walau hati teriris habis_

_Mereka ada ketika dunia menghujat kritis_

_Selalu ada disaat masalah mencerca sadis_

_._

_Karena kita, selamanya dan selalu._

END

AN:

Hello, Minna-san. Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic bertema friendship. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya ga jelas gini ^^V. Jadi, disini ceritanya mereka tetap menjadi Ninja, dan Sasuke baru kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk mendapati kalau Saku udah meninggal #plakk ._. Sorry, Sakura-chan :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review? :)


End file.
